


Predestination

by EineKleineFartmusik



Series: Radiant Reyes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Radiant Reyes Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EineKleineFartmusik/pseuds/EineKleineFartmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, why do you think she agreed so quickly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predestination

“Erica, honey, I know that this whole pill regimen isn’t exactly pleasant but you’ve gotta start taking them regularly. I don’t know if the next time I see you could be the last.” Melissa was sitting on the side of Erica’s bed as the teenager stared listlessly at the potted plant sitting in the corner of the room.

This was the third time in two months that Erica had been admitted to the hospital due to a seizure. Melissa had become the go to nurse when Erica came in, partly because she had been there since Erica’s first seizure, partly because none of the other nurses wanted to deal with a surly periodic seizure patient. Even then, Erica sometimes refused to acknowledge Melissa’s presence, especially after being berated by the doctor once again for “failing to take responsibility for her disorder.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurting anymore.” Melissa sat silently for a few more moments before sighing defeatedly. “We’re going to keep you here overnight again, just to observe you for a while. I’ll be back in a few hours with some dinner, try to get some sleep in the meantime.” With that, Melissa left to check on her other patients.

The room kept slipping in and out of focus as Erica continued to stare at nothing in particular. In all honesty, she couldn’t say she was thinking about anything at all, neither was she feeling particularly sad or angry. She was just too tired for that, physically and mentally. Even so, sleep just would not come; it was what she imagined delirium felt like, unable to sleep yet equally incapable of functioning.

Suddenly everything came into sharp focus. Looking at the clock, Erica saw that she had been incognizant for eight hours. The dinner Melissa had brought by was long cold on her bed tray, a fact which a moment later seemed bizarrely mundane considering that there was a rather large wolf sitting several feet from the bed.

Erica sat up sharply in bed on impulse, though to do what exactly she wasn’t sure. Regardless, she froze after sitting up, as the wolf had risen with her and was at the moment making a deep, rumbling growl. Not sure whether it was meant to be menacing or not, Erica decided it would be prudent simply to stay still from then on. They stared at each other for several minutes, neither seeming willing to break the strange truce they’d come to. For some reason, Erica never questioned the presence of a wolf in her hospital room. It seemed too real to disregard yet also too out of place to ponder. Besides it seemed more prudent to worry about the possibility of a mauling than the ponderabilities of wildlife wandering into hospitals.

When the wolf finally blinked, Erica realized she’d just had “a moment” with a wild beast. All the while though it had felt like this wolf was...well a person really; like it was a consciousness far surpassing the incongruity of being in the form of a wolf. This further layer of surreality made the wolf seem less threatening, though there hadn’t really been anything threatening that the wolf had done since Erica noticed it. She felt like this wolf simply knew. It knew everything; about her affliction, about how everyone around her had given up in some way, about how helpless it all made her feel.

‘I don’t want to feel like this anymore. This weakness. This frailty. I want to be able to look other people in the eye without seeing scorn. Or pity. Lord, anything but pity.’ The wolf cocked its head, affecting a quizzical air. ‘I suppose you wouldn’t have to worry about anything stupid like what other people think. I envy you that.’

Erica reached out her hand towards the wolf almost on instinct, not even realizing she’d done it until the wolf began to walk forward, lifting its snout slightly as it neared her hand. Erica’s breath caught for a moment as the wolf hesitated just shy of touching her. It almost felt like the beginning of a seizure, but any panic quickly vanished when the wolf closed the distance between them. It was like Erica was breathing again for the first time in years; as if all those years she had been holding her breath in anticipation of the next attack. She felt strong, healthy, she felt powerful, and God did she like that feeling.

Somehow it was morning already when Erica opened her eyes again, even though she hadn’t remembered closing them in the first place. She did remember the wolf though, and that feeling of power, and of a notion that she could belong, that she could be part of something which would make her great, but she had to survive to get there; she had to wait.

Melissa never knew what changed over that night (though she hoped it had something to do with her concern), but Erica started keeping strictly to her pill schedule. Her stays at the hospital stopped for months at a time. Until she fell.

As Erica closed her eyes, once again chained to a bed in the hospital, she felt as if she had failed for the last time; her chance to gain what she needed was gone because she hadn’t been strong enough to last. She didn’t even notice as the bed began to move smoothly out of the room and down the hall. She did notice when a new voice told her to “lie still”. She noticed that this new voice was definitely masculine and rather...youthful seemed just as accurate as it was wrong. But above all she noticed that his touch was achingly familiar to the press of a cold nose against her palm.

Erica sat through this man’s little speech patiently and she allowed him to “seduce” her as he saw fit; all the while, though, all she had on her mind was one thought.

‘My wolf came back for me.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is Krakenface's fault. All blame lies with her and her awesomeness.


End file.
